Three Country Love Triangle
by Momo Hideki
Summary: England and America along with my Hetalia OC country, Pruance. Pruance goes to England's house to visit and apparently America is there...A story of love and confession


England moved his sandy blonde bangs out of his face so his emerald green eyes could see. It was a windy day in his homeland, but a beautiful one with the sun to shine golden rays; there was not a single cloud in the sky. Today, his newest friend Pruance was visiting. Pruance is a small country that was founded in 1946, it was a former French colony abandoned shortly after World War II because they found the Arctic Circle research there pointless due to the fact that France was in dire trouble during the war.

Pruance was France's little sister, but she chose not to acknowledge him as such because he abandoned her shortly after WWII and left her to die in the icy tundra of the "North Pole". Instead of siding with France like she would have been figured to do she sided with England because he took her in under his wing and looked after her, despite her home was rather cold and very close to Russia, England enjoyed visiting her because the view of the sky there caught his interest.

At Pruance's house you could see the Northern Lights, like anywhere else within the Arctic Circle. They're a very pretty glowing light stream that goes across the sky at night, the old Eskimo Indian people believe it is where the spirits of earthly creatures go when they die. Well anyways back to Pruance's visit.

She arrived via private jet with her boss, Jacques Marque, dressed in what would be considered summer clothes at home; England was a lot warmer than home so they dressed accordingly. She stepped out of the jet down the stairwell, dressed in a Milan red sundress with necktie string straps and a small ribbon empire waist that closed off into a bow upon the small of her back; it was a simple although cute dress that was complimented by white strap, open toed heels with a tapered end complete with small golden yellow bows. Brushing back her long, curly, blonde tresses she slides on a pair of golden brown sunglasses. Looking up at the sky, a soft smile spreads across her face. "What a beautiful day to visit Iggy!" she chimed.

Then a sight caught her eye, a green figure at the end of the run way merely feet away topped with a tousle of dirty blonde hair appearing to wait for her. She hurried down the few stairs left before she reached the ground, and walked briskly over to the man in green who was smiling in her direction kindly. It was none other than England himself the gentleman of Europe and new close friend of hers. When she got close enough she slightly ran and hugged him, he caught her spinning her around a bit in the air before setting her down and rubbing her head. "How is my little gold snowflake this afternoon? Did you have a good flight, Pruance?" His gentle velvety voice spoke.

"Mhm! It was a smooth flight this time, no turbulence or high winds to worry about." She smiled at him as he kissed her forehead softly. She blushed a little at this, but hides it well looking down at her feet shyly.

"I'm glad you had a safe flight," He said. Then just behind him a slightly annoying heroic attempting laugh going "Ha ha ha!" sounded behind him. America came running out from behind him and tackled Pruance to the ground.

"Took you long enough, Ancy~!" He exclaimed in a teasing tone.

She groaned at the nickname and the pain from the tackle pushing him off. "I told you to never call me that you righteous ass!" She hissed in an irritated tone. Though, quickly aware England was watching she returned to her previous attitude fast trying to hide the embarrassing moment that just happened. Turning red she thought England would think that she was someone different than he knew and treat her as bad as he did America. Worried by this thought she stared at the ground, tears forming and her waiting for him to hate her; he was her only friend and she was very careful with herself hoping to never lose him.

Just when she thought it was the end and that he would send her away for sure he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and into a tight protective hug. His eyes fixed upon America, he spoke in an angered tone, "Don't tackle Pruance like that! She's not as strong as you are you bumbling idiot!" Then he looked down at her with thinking of his own words and then spoke in a gentle tone, pink coloring across his cheeks as he talked to her; "Are you okay, Pruance? I'm sorry I didn't mention that America was here I should have told you..." He looked down to the ground past her with an apologetic and guilty facial expression.

She smiled at him and laughed slightly nervous, her face still red from earlier. In a gentle tone that made both men blush at the beautiful sound, "I'm fine; no need to worry guys," then she smiled kindly at them "let's go to get something to eat. I'm hungry." They blushed again at her smile.

America hides his blush by hearing the word 'eat' and exclaiming "Yeah! Let's go!" he smiled his goofy grin as he already got a running head start.

England just quickly looked down at his feet taking Pruance's hand and hurrying along. He squeezed her hand and stuttered slightly, "L-let's go..." She just smiled at him and they walked out of the airport towards London to get a bite to eat.


End file.
